custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals #My youtube series synopsis seems to be quite thorough for what it is --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #:D -- 05:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *Conqueror #I know i have been recommending a lot of TH's articles, but this own is exceptionally good, and really does deserve it! --Chicken Bond 09:47, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] Featured Image *File:Leresh's death.jpg #Derp --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Ghosts of the Past #M1's stories are terribly underrated. Ids' stories are insanely over''rated. This deserves to be featured by far. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #M1's stories are PWNAGE. This deserves this. 'Varkanax39' 21:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Basically what TheSlicer said, just in a nicer way XD. Baterra1202 *Toa Imydrex's Blog #A pretty epic story by Ids5621. I think this deserves to be featured. :P ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!]]~ 21:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *War for Power #A story i wrote, i think that its pretty cool, and it would be nice to be on the front page. ~''Toanicky'' 01:52, May 8, 2011 (UTC) #M1 has already had a featured story before (at least I think...) And Ids is featured on the main page waaaaay too much. This story is good so it gets my vote! -'''maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 07:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) *Piraka Empire: Kuulanahk Story #Piraka king 19:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Serrakaan's Dark Warrior Armor. #I worked pretty hard on this version of his armor. I outlined it with alot of detail to his inner torso, legs, and arms. I can say without a doubt that this is my favourite version of him. Serrakaan1407. #I was seriously torn on this, but Serry the Able to Stand on One Hand is simply breath-taking. Not much has stolen my breath. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 00:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Stars Rahkshi Revised #I worked hard on this, especially his custom torso. He is also mostly custom and has the resemblance of a true Rahkshi, what with the arms and Rahkshi spine (obviously). I'll say this is likely my second most favorite MOC of mine. Shadowmaster *Phyrrus #Well, He's fully custom now. As with the other two MOCs here, I worked really hard on him. -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 00:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Niha #It took me forever to think of a more feminine (my opinion) MOC than the J97 female torsos. I just lik her, that's all.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 18:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia Featured Quote #An awesome quote depicting an insane character demonstrating their insanity. What could possibly be better? #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #cool quote, and unlike the 2nd one, at least its spelled right. [[User:Speewaa48|'Spaunauh']][[User talk:Speewaa48|'Says']][[Speewaa's Story|'Hi']] 23:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #An AMAZING quote done by Shadowplayer from Shadowplayer's Journey. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) #I don't think 'AMAZING' quite describes it enough. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I think epicacuous describes it.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] #The last line in this quote will be used quite frequently.--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 01:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #Good grammar, good spelling, and it just sounds good. :) #You have a misspelling! No! You lose my vote! Nah, JK. A misspelled word is hardly enough for me to vote against this awesome quote! -'maroongreenbluepurplesilver>The maroongreenbluepurplesilver>Copycat maroongreenbluepurplesilver>MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 07:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) #Fixt th mispelt wurd. Cinse I liek ths qote, I'll voat four it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:28, May 17, 2011 (UTC) #Piraka king Featured User Jman98 #He's one of our more famous users. Why not? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Yes, yes he is. I do believe he earned this a long time ago. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #I'm almost surprised I've never been nominated for this...ah, well, Jman does deserve it though... Varkanax39 01:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC)